


Tech Support

by parallelanprincess



Series: You Can Find Me In The Club [5]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Very very brief mentions of suicide, Worldbuilding, it makes sense in context but no 'real' characters die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: The president of the Drama Club consults with a Science Club member about an upcoming production. To be more specific, Kizana comes to Horo with yet another outrageous demand.





	Tech Support

**Author's Note:**

> The play Kizana mentions is actually a real thing. Title and tragic ending and all. I figured that a play like that would fit into the YanSim setting.
> 
> Comment and kudos plz it waters my crops

“It’s the opportunity of a lifetime, darling. You’d be a fool to miss out. You should feel honored you’re even being considered,” Kizana said.

“Uh-huh. Explain to me again what I’m supposed to be doing?” Horo asked.

The Drama Club president was notorious for stopping by the Science Club whenever she wanted something. She might call them ‘unfashionable brainiacs’ in public but Kizana depended on Akademi’s brightest students to give her productions the special touch they needed to be truly spectacular. Last semester Kizana commissioned them to build a custom fog machine with smoke that smelt like roses. Horo wasn’t sure how Yaku pulled that off.

The Drama Club managed to finish the first act before the fog machine caught on fire backstage. The audience thought that the loud explosion was part of the play. Kunahito lectured them for a solid hour about fire hazards and other stuff he half listened to.He and Meka just blamed everything on Kaga like usual and their fearless leader cackled like a maniac unti Kunahito backed down. Kaga’s overall weirdness got the club out of numerous situations. Too bad he was too busy stalking Saikou to handle Kizana.

“I want to project,” Kizana said.

  
“You already do plenty of that on your own. What do you need me for?”

“Rude. In the fall we’re going to be doing a reproduction of The Love Suicides at Amijima. As you know, in the climax of the play Jihei and Koharu die in violent ways. The headmaster approved the play with the caveat that we need to make the ending less gruesome. I came up with the brilliant idea that we can holographically project the blood onto Koharu’s. Then when Jihei gets ready to hang himself, we turn out the lights in the auditorium, and project a silhouette instead. That way the headmaster is pleased without us having to compromise the author’s original intent,” Kizana said with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

“Can’t you do Romeo and Juliet like a normal person?”

“We wanted to! The headmaster said that Saikou Corp wants to stress the importance of Japanese culture and literature this year. I don’t think it’s fair that Megami gets to tell me what plays I can and can’t produce-”

Horo rolled his eyes. Kizana wouldn’t shut up if she started talking about Her Royal Highness of the Student Council. He didn’t really want to help her out but he didn’t have anything better to do. The girls in the Drama Club were hot, they all had boobs that were a D cup and above. Horo would have to spend most of his time backstage and that would give him plenty of time to peek on Haruka and Kitagawa during costume changes. He needed more practice anyway if he wanted to get accepted into Tokyo University after he graduated.

“She thinks she’s so great because she doesn’t need hair extensions-”

“Alright, I’ll help.But only because you got nice titties.”

Horo never suspected that a girl who looked so dainty could slap so hard.


End file.
